1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a field of display technology, and more specifically to a display panel and a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pixel electrode in a traditional display panel is generally a “*”-shaped structure. The pixel electrode which is the “*”-shaped structure includes a trunk (keel) electrode. The trunk electrode connects with four domains in a pixel unit.
Liquid crystal molecules positioned in the domains are generally inclined in four different directions (i.e., tilted in the four different directions) by the influence of the force of an electric field which is generated by the pixel electrode.
However, liquid crystal molecules which are partially positioned in the trunk electrode are not inclined in the four different directions, but rather are inclined in a direction which is parallel to the two trunks of the trunk electrode (0 degrees and 90 degrees).
Relationships between the structure of the pixel electrode and liquid crystal molecules which are deflected (inclined) are as shown in FIG. 1.
That is, the area which partially corresponds to the trunk electrode appears to be opaque (shadow) in the pixel unit corresponding to the pixel electrode, as shown in FIG. 2.
Therefore, the structure of the traditional pixel electrode reduces the penetration rate of the pixel unit at some level.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new technical scheme, so as to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.